Nucleon Testing
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Megatron The med bay, as it so often is at the moment, it is quiet, all but deserted. Sitting here, alone, is the femme known as Shred, and she is running a full analysis on a shining blue fluid sample from the vial she acquired from Slice just the other day. Megatron enters the repair bay. He stands tall in front of Shred and his optics look into hers, addressing her directly. "Shred.. I am disappointed in your failure to allow Slice's escape from your custody. But I am pleased to read Slipstream's report of your acquisition of the substance. Have any tests been run on it to test its validity, stability, and practical use?" Shred turns, looking directly at Megatron, and she nods, "I apologize for allowing Slice to escape, however, even as we speak I am running full chemical analyses to determine the properties of the substance. So far.. it is.. unique. The energy readings from it are off the scale." Megatron grins and replies with a laugh, "I did not expect him to bring an operational sample. The nucleon will be MINE." Megatron rasps, looking over at Shred's testing apparatus. "How are current tests for stability and administration looking? Are you sure it is genuine?" Shred hmms, "I haven't had much chance to test its stability yet.. But so far, I think it is genuine. If it isn't, it's definitely a substance we do not have in the database." Megatron hmms and nods. He'll have to have some experiments run to test its validity. "Excellent. Ensure all components are analyzed and recorded in the database. Is replication of the nucleon possible?" Megatron rasps, obviously with great interest. "I want a report as to when your testing is done immediately." Megatron is already anxious to allow a small-scale experiment with the substance. (Disconnected here. Shred told Megatron the Nucleon had quadrupled in amount by itself) A grin spreads across Megatron's face as he hears the substance is self-replicating. This only confirms Megatron's suspicion that the Nucleon is in fact the real deal. Megatron wipes the smile off his face as he confronts Shred with a grim warning. "Do not administer the Nucleon to ANY Decepticon without MY direct authorization. Validity may be checked with several ways. Drastic mechanical changes result as Nucleon is an incredible power source. It enables us to function without refuel and provides boosts in strength and power. True Nucleon will result in the fusion of transformation circuitry as it transforms into nucleon storage inside the Mech. It should have a dangerous glow.." Megatron trails off as he peers over at Shred's testing apparatus again, regarding the substance carefully. Megatron continues his grim look. "It goes without saying that it should be handled using the upmost care." Megatron warns, before standing back upright, no longer leaning himself down and imposing his steely gaze. As he does so, Megatron rasps, "Are there any questions?" It looks as if the Emperor himself wants to make sure Shred is clear as day when it comes to the Nucleon, and he isn't joking around. Shred hmms, "I understand, sir.. The very thought of losing my ability to transform.." she shudders visibly.. "H..how did you find out about this stuff? And how can we use something so unstable safely?" Megatron dismisses Shred's line of questions. "How I know about Nucleon is not your concern." Megatron rasps with a hint of irritation to his vocalizer. "And tests will be ran to validate it's stability before I consider what I will do next with the Nucleon. But one thing is certain. I WILL use it to my advantage, and finally wipe those Autobots off Cybertron once and for all." Megatron finishes his sentence with a growl and clenched fist. Shred nods, "As you command, my Lord. In the meantime, how are you functioning? I trust there are no... issues?" (Cut Scene) Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nucleon TP